Lost daughter
by Princess L
Summary: Horatio caine realsied he had a daugther he never knew about,she lives in europe.


**Lost daugther **

Season 5

16 days ago after losing his wife Marisol Delko, Horatio Caine just had 3 women on his life Marisol,Yelina and his mom well this day will change his life.

17 years old girl come first time to Miami with her friends,looking for her father Horatio Caine but he don't know it. Well not YET. She have living in europe for 17 years know that her father lives in America, her name is Lia Caine Faithfield.

She have brown eyes and black hair,not very tall like 167 tall,very smart girl speak ok english but still not very well.

In the CSI lab Horatio is talking to Calleigh about a case then a young girl came out of elevitor and went to a woman on the desk and asked about Horatio Caine, Horatio heard her and he said "i'm Horatio caine what can i help you ". She looked at him and are gonna tell him,she was very neorvus and said " my name is Lia and I'm..." she said I'm 4 time and then I'm your daughter. Horatio looked at her suprisedly and Calleigh too. Calleigh said " Ooh my". Horatio asked her "are you sure" and she said "ya".

Horatio got phone call from Delko about another murder case, Calleigh too. Horatio introduce Calleigh and Ryan was walking to them and was gonna go with them on the murderscene and he said in joke " you guys have a same eyes" .

Lia was gonna leave and she gave Horatio a paper with her phone number on and she left. Horatio and Calleigh watch her leave to the elevitor. Ryan said in joke "is she not too young for you Horatio" and Calleig told him to shut up.

Delko was on the crime scene and the 3 hummer just came, he told them 17 years old girl was murdered.

Alexx was gonna show Horatio the body and she looked at him convouse, and he told her that he have 17 years old daugther he never knew about. Alexx was very suprised and Tripp heard him saying he had a daughter . Only Calleigh,Alexx and Tripp know he had a daughter, he is gonna tell Ryan but he don't know how he are gonna tell Eric about this. Horatio asked Calleigh to tell Ryan and he to Eric, he was in the lab watching her phone number and then Eric walked in,he told him. Eric was suprised like everyone are and H too.

The team went out to get something to eat,the team sat down on Friday restaurant. And they were talking about his daughter H smiled, Alexx told them it's was first smile since Marisol death. Suddenly they heard 3 girls laughing and they sat down next table to them, then a girl walked to them it's was Lia talking to them on icelandic. She sat down and she looked on next table,the team watch her Lia said " Ok that's creepy" and the her cell phone rang and she andswer it and where speaking icelandic and H smiled again.

Lia friends Willow,Kitty and Bridget, Willow was gonna visit her father for first time too. H team was just solved the case, and H was gonna call her Lia and Eric said to him just call and You shuld be happy. H called her and asked for dinner and she said Ya. They were meeting at 7 pm on restaunrant Cabbee is near the beach. They talked and he asked her about her life and she asked him too. After the dinner Lia went home she lives with her 3 older sisters Karen is 24,Elizabeth 21,Nicky 19. They went all to see theirs father when they were 17. It's like traditions. They all have the same mother but not same dad. Lia mom didn't care about them Lia lived with her 17 years and her stepdad didn't like her.

Next day when H went to work Calleigh and Alexx asked him how was dinner with his daughter,and Alexx told him she looks like him. Horatio smiled. When the team was in the courthouse they saw Lia and her sister talking about something Lia and Karen were very worried and H looked at them when Lia saw her father H,she just went to the car mad and worried and her sisters with her. Horatio,Ryan,Calleigh and Eric watch them leaving and Karen drove the car away and then Eric Delko said "she have something big secret".

Horatio went to see her,he came by her house and the door was open he went in and the tv was on pause. On the tv was the movie "what a girl wants" Horatio was thinking when he had dinner with her,she said her favorite movie is what a girl wants. What a girl wants is about a girl go and find her father and amanda bynes played the girl, when Horatio click play and the Amanda bynes carecter said " when I was little,every birthday I'd get all dressed up,and I wish that if i was good enough that you'd come and find me". On the table was letter

It was wrote every country she had visit and one she live in:

Irland

Cróatia

England

Latvia

Austria

Norway

Denmark

Does Horatio lose another girl in his life,and he looked out the window and plane was living.

To Continue...


End file.
